Wormmon (Adventure)
A character from the Digimon 02 series, Wormmon is the Digimon partner of Ken. A sensitive little guy, he's very close to Ken, with no limits to his loyalty. Evolution * Baby I (Baby) - Leafmon * Baby II (In-Training) - Minomon * Child (Rookie) - Wormmon * Adult (Champion) - Stingmon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Jewelbeemon Special Evolutions * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Pucchiemon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Shadramon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Aurumon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Searchmon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Bullmon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Togemogumon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Quetzalmon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Nohemon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Archelomon * Armor Digivolution (Armor) - Kongoumon * DNA Digivolution - Stingmon + Exveemon = Paildramon ** Ultimate (Mega) - GranKuwagamon Abilities Like a real insect, he possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and he can also generate silk from his mouth in various forms. Attacks * Sticky Net: Makes a net to immobilze enemies. * Silk Thread * Worm Scratch * Worm Wheel * Random Roll * Never Never Net Important Events Digimon 02 The details of Ken and Wormmon's very first meeting are not known but it occurred when Ken was sucked into the Digital World for the first time via his brother's computer, when he touched the Digivice that came out of it. Ken, along with Ryo, travelled together with their Digimon through the Digital World desert, where they battled and defeated Millenniummon. With his death, Millenniummon released the Dark Spores, one of which burrowed inside Ken's neck, unbeknownst to his companions. The next time Wormmon met Ken, the boy assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor. Wormmon pleaded with him not to go though with it but got a beating everytime he tried. Yet, Wormmon, out of friendship and loyalty, chose to stand by him out of his own free will. But Ken started to consider Wormmon as pathetic and not worthy to be his Digimon. Later, when Kimeramon was created and went on a swathe of destruction across the Digital World, Wormmon finally had to make a final attempt to save Ken from himself. To that end, he led Davis and Veemon to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which turned Veemon into Magnamon. But with Ken refusing to give up and Magnamon losing, Wormmon took drastic measures and surrendered all his life force to Magnamon for enough power to kill Kimeramon. Having succeeded in his attempt, Wormmon died and deleted in the arms of a regretful Ken. But when Ken returned to the Digital World, out of soul searching, he ended up in Primary Village, where he found Wormmon's Digi-Egg which hatched into Leafmon. Since that day, Ken vowed to fix the damage he caused, only to find out he was used by Arukenimon to establish the Control Spires. To fight the monsters created from the towers, Wormmon gained the power to Digivolve to Stingmon. They both became official members of the team when Stingmon merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon. Then, around Christmas time, Veemon and Wormmon were empowered by one of the Digicores of Azulongmon. This enabled them, as Paildramon, to Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon who would Mode Change for the harsh battles against Daemon, MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier Some Wormmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Category:Rookie Digimon